En Ace o 'Club
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Todos saben que Clark es un reportero un poco tímido y torpe, peor si intenta presentarse para algo como el romance con un tipo que parece ser duro. Superman/batman. No capas.


Este es un reto (más) que hice con Bennet, esta vez se trató de una pareja que se conoce en un bar-restaurante, y me tocó la pareja superbat.

Es también un regalo de cumpleaños (retrasado) para Sahel, porque ella es genial y merece cosas mucho mejores, pero en fin. Con suerte (y sólo si le gusta), esto podría tener continuación.

Superman y Batman pertenecen a DC, y todos los derechos son suyos. Esto no me trae ningún beneficio económico (XD!)

* * *

**En Ace o 'Club**

Cuando entró a Ace o 'Clubs iba con tiempo suficiente para comer algo, antes de poder hablar con el informante para el caso. Se dijo a sí mismo que no se trataba para nada de lo que habían bromeado Jimmy y Lois. No estaba ahí por el "horario arcoíris" que comenzó como un nombre de burla, pero resulto lo suficiente pegajoso para que se quedara, y que era un secreto a voces en el Suicide Slum.

Clark agradecía que existieran personas como Bibbo, que tenía su local como un bar-club no sólo para ganar dinero, sino para apoyar al barrio marginal y era lo suficiente tolerante, para poder dar espacio a personas con todo tipo de preferencias. En ese día y horario de la semana, casi a un par de horas para cerrar el local, se podía ir a conocer a gente especial; solteros que se sentaban en la barra eran abordados por otros solteros del mismo sexo. Metrópolis era la ciudad del futuro, pero aún había gente con la mente lo suficiente cerrada para no aceptar ciertas cuestiones, sobre todo en las zonas más alejadas del centro. Bibbo tenía cargada su escopeta para mantener la paz si había alguien que quisiera burlarse de otros, y todo mundo sabía que no se andaba con tonterías y menos la soportaría.

A Clark, que había crecido en el medio oeste y con padres católicos, no le costaba tanto aceptarse, como en sí mismo vencer su apocamiento y poder ser más abierto al mundo con sus preferencias. Sus padres lo amaban y lo aceptaban, pero él no podía tener las citas necesarias porque le estorbaba su timidez. Los noviazgos terminaban por ser con sujetos bastante inaceptables a largo plazo. El mejor ejemplo era Lex.

Se sentó entonces en la barra, tamborileando con los dedos para intentar no mostrarse muy interesado en observar quién más estaba ahí. Hasta el momento sólo había otro sujeto, que notó con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentado apoyando los codos y sosteniendo su cabeza, así que lo único que podía ver era el abrigo y la cabellera negra espesa.

Pidió sólo el plato fuerte recomendado para el día, volteando a ver al hombre, intentando ser discreto. Cuando se sentó más derecho (asombrosamente recta la espalda), pudo observar que tenía un perfil bastante aristocrático, y al parecer su ropa también era cara. Lois le había enseñado bastante al respecto; parecía tonto, pero ese tipo de detalles eran importantes para un reportero porque hablaba de un estatus social.

El hombre era exageradamente guapo, pero su hermosura era un poco arruinada por el ojo negro y algunos raspones en la frente y el pómulo. Su ropa pese a lo costoso, también se veía desarreglada. Era evidente que su pelea había sido muy reciente. Un poco preocupado, por que la herida de la frente aún de vez en vez deslizaba una línea de sangre, Clark se atrevió a recorrerse los tres taburetes que quedaban de separación, y se sentó justo a su lado. El deseo de intentar ayudar, era más grande que el de coquetería. Incluso había dejado su plato a medio terminar en donde estaba sentado.

—Hola. —Compuso su mejor sonrisa, e intentó que no decreciera, cuando el hombre lo volteó a ver con el rostro malhumorado. No era que se esperara que tuviera un carácter festivo si estaba golpeado, pero no pudo evitar el estremecimiento en su columna.

Además era escandalosamente apuesto pese a los golpes, y aunque no lo ubicaba su mente, se le hizo conocido. Quizá porque parecía modelo de revista, o lo era.

—Me llamo Clark Kent.

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, luego la bajó hasta su cuello. Por inercia, Clark llevó a él su mano, sintiendo la cinta que tenía alrededor de él. Además de la corbata, lo único llamativo era la cinta de donde colgaba su gafete del periódico donde trabajaba y se podía leer el nombre, aunque el gafete estaba en el bolsillo interno del saco.

—Vete. —Soltó con un barítono bastante varonil, y se giró de nuevo a beber un trago grueso de su alcohol. —No tengo nada que decirle a la prensa.

—Oh… no estoy trabajando. —Esa respuesta le dijo que si se trataba de alguien, un famoso quizá. Se quitó el gafete, enrolló en la placa enmicada el hilo y lo metió al bolsillo de su gabardina, mientras seguía balbuceando.— Bueno sí, pero estoy en espera de una persona. Un informante —enmendó, para que no pensara que estaría con alguien más. Aunque a estas alturas, quizá el tipo perdía más y más interés.

—Uhh… No es tanto como informante, —continuó Clark, —es más como un amigo que me puede decir unas cosas… pero en si vine a comer y… —fue bajando la voz, hasta que finalmente dio un suspiro de derrota.

El hombre, con su porte elegante, levantó una ceja y movió un poco la comisura de su labio. Clark no estaba seguro de que estuviera ocultando una sonrisa o una mueca de desagrado.

—Déjame comenzar de nuevo. Soy Clark Kent y trabajo para el diario el Planeta, si, pero en realidad me preguntaba ¿necesitas un poco de ayuda? —Señaló su propia frente y el otro llevó el pañuelo ya ensangrentado arriba de su ceja, absorbiendo la sangre otra vez.

—¿Así que quieres que crea que un desconocido simplemente se acerca a escuchar problemas ajenos? Sólo vete.

—Sé que funciona diferente en la gran ciudad, pero soy de un pueblo pequeño. De donde vengo, no nos importa ayudar un poco con algún problema.

—Y ser entrometidos.

—Si no quieres mi ayuda, podrías preguntar a Bibbo. Es el dueño y tiene un buen botiquín, porque hay mucha gente que llega herida en la zona. —Clark había apartado la mirada, viendo sus manos recargadas en la barra. —Lamento haberte molestado. Y te aconsejo también que vayas a una de las mesas, porque si llega alguien más podría acercarte porque es la hora que uh… vienen a… conocer a otros.

Maldijo internamente su timidez e intentó no ponerse más colorado de lo que sabía que ya estaba cuando le dijo lo último. Se recorrió de nuevo hacia su asiento, sintiéndose bastante humillado. Sobre todo porque su deseo de ayudar era bastante genuino, incluso más que cualquier sentimiento de conquista que estaba más muerto que su planta del departamento, junto con toda esperanza del día al respecto. Tenía ganas de darse de topes en la barra sobre la que comía, ya que después de todo cayó en cuenta de que le dijo que se le acercó con otras intenciones; eso haría que el sujeto tuviese razón al creer que no se le acercaba sólo de buena fe, cosa que no fue así.

—Para ti —le dijo el barman, después de un rato cuando Clark casi acabó su comida que le supo a cartón, aunque era su lugar favorito para comer. Parpadeó ante el wisky que le habían puesto enfrente.

—Perdona John, pero no pedí esto.

—Lo sé. Él lo pidió para ti. —Le dijo acercándose a susurrarle, mirando hacia el otro lado de la barra al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

Clark subió tres tonos de color, cuando el hombre elevó un poco su propio vaso, y lo puso casi en sus labios como esperando. Clark alzó el vaso entendiendo, agradeció con la cabeza y luego hizo la señal de salud, antes de darle un sorbo. Se estremeció visiblemente aunque intentó no hacerlo e hizo como que no sucedió. Él no bebía y era algo bastante fuerte. Su corazón latió fuerte cuando el hombre de nuevo hizo esa cosa con la comisura de su boca, pero esta vez, terminó por ser una sonrisa de medio lado.

Justo en ese momento, se sentó a su lado un muy sudoroso y ajetreado conocido suyo, chocando un hombro con él y haciéndole derramar parte del líquido del vaso. Su informante había llegado, como debía ser su mala suerte. Lo miró un momento, un poco dividido en lo que debía de hacer. El otro lo resolvió.

Se levantó y el corazón de Clark casi se sale del pecho, cuando vió que se acercaba. Se le quedó mirando desde arriba, sin bajar la cabeza, incluso parecía que elevaba un poco la barbilla lo cual pese a ser un poco molesto, le quedaba bastante bien el porte bastante engreído. Sin dejar de mirarlo, deslizó una tarjeta en la barra hasta las manos de Clark, asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

—Mira a ese tipo, caminando como si fuera dueño del lugar.

—Uh… probablemente lo sea —susurró Clark, cuando por fin le quitó la mirada a la puerta por donde había salido aquella persona, notó de hecho que era como si trajera un imán de miradas, todos le habían seguido con la vista hasta que se fue.

En la tarjeta decía "Wayne Enterprises" y tenía el contacto personal de Bruce Wayne, con un número telefónico escrito en elegantes números cursivos a mano.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No, nada… sobre el caso…

Precisamente Lois estaba en su propio caso, en cuanto a una especie de negociación para unirse y fabricar tecnología y venderla al gobierno, un negocio entre Lexcorp y Wayne Enterprises que parecía tenía detalles ilícitos, y aunque Clark y Lois sospechaban que era más del lado de Lexcorp no podían estar seguros. Si Lois hubiera estado allí, le hubiera gritado bastante por perder la oportunidad de una entrevista, incluso si no era su reportaje.

Se sabía que Wayne, desde que perdió a sus padres en la infancia, tenía problemas de control de ira pese a supuestamente haber sido un niño mimado y que era un tiburón bastante eficiente en los negocios, y era bastante selectivo con las personas con las que salía.

Le daba más curiosidad saber el porqué de una pelea física, normalmente se decía que el caballero blanco de Gotham, rara vez perdía su frialdad, pero tenía la mecha bastante corta cuando le llegaban a su límite, que normalmente se alcanzaba cuando estaba bebido y definitivamente no se veía ebrio. Además también le daba curiosidad de por qué estaba en los barrios bajos y el por qué le dio precisamente a un simple reportero "entrometido" su tarjeta; además definitivamente tenía un aire de misterio seductor, que no podría dejar ir aunque quisiera. Y le había dado la oportunidad de llamarle.

Mientras intentaba sacar la mayor cantidad de información de la persona con la que hablaba sin darle mucho dinero, Clark no podía dejar de pensar si los niños ricos con problemas eran lo suyo. No es que no le fuera a llamar de todas formas. ¿Qué tipo de periodista, no se dejaría seducir por una buena incógnita?

Fin.


End file.
